Breathe
by AComplimentInDisguise
Summary: “How can I be losing someone when they’re standing two feet away from me?” Pokeshipping, AshxMisty.


A/N: Told you I would post stories soon! Lol.

So, Misty's POV. Not really much to say here, it seems kinda angsty at first, but the ending is nice.

* * *

Breathe

Every day it got worse.

One step forwards, two steps back.

I went to bed at night, silently cursing myself for being such a coward, and I woke up the next morning with high spirits, only to repeat the never-ending cycle.

So why did I keep doing this to myself? Why couldn't I just leave and forget about him?

Because nothing would have meaning without his beautiful smile, childish laughter, super-confidence, and kind heart.

I kept myself through the torture for _him_. I woke up all those mornings just to see_ his_ face.

And yet, every day I felt as if I was letting him slip away.

My grasp loosened with each passing second.

How could I be losing someone when they were standing two feet away from me?

I held on with all my strength, I was ready to put up a fight for him at anytime.

But it's hard to fight when you're so weak.

What he did to me was the difference between life and death.

When he rolled over in his sleeping bag to face me, snoring in the most adorable way, my heart fluttered in excitement.

When his hand brushed against mine as we walked, I froze upon contact.

When he smiled proudly at me, showing off his newly acclaimed badge, my stomach dropped.

And when he showed concern when I was feeling down, I forgot to breathe.

He was intoxicating.

How could someone so perfect as you, Ash Ketchum, even exist in this world? How was I of all people, so lucky to have found you?

I hugged my knees tightly against my cold body as I continued to ponder these thoughts late that night.

Sleep never found me easily when my thoughts drifted off in his direction.

But tonight was particularly difficult.

"Misty?"

My heat shot up instantly.

Oh no, he was awake.

"Y-yeah, Ash?"

"What are you doing?"

_Breathing_. I thought, _Just practicing my breathing. _

"Thinking."

"What about?"

_You. _

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you just think so loud, Mist."

I laughed lightly. At least laughter always found me easily while he was around.

"Ha, ha Mr. Ketchum. Really, why are you awake?"

"I don't know. I was just having this dream you know, and then, I woke up before it even ended."

"What was it about?"

I felt him go deathly silent beside me. I turned around to check him, and giggled to myself, amused. Even in the darkness of the night, the red color of his cheeks was clearly visible.

"Nothing."

I guess I deserved that. I hadn't been so thorough either.

He dreamt of nothing and I thought of nothing, maybe we were on the same page after all.

We sat next to each other in a comfortable silence until I felt an arm drape across my shoulders.

I shot my heat in his direction while he kept his gaze on the stars.

"Um…you looked cold," he said.

_Deep breaths_, I reminded myself.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

_Inhale, exhale! Come on Misty, get a grip. _

"No, I mean…thank you, for everything."

He looked at me, bewildered by my statement.

My chest was tightening uncomfortably as I looked into his gorgeous eyes.

They were so…full of life, emotion.

"I just wish I could repay you in some way," I continued, never really elaborating why I was so thankful, but thinking he would catch on eventually.

I kissed him softly on his cheek, feeling the heat rise on my own before my I had even pulled away.

When I did, I noticed his eyes were closed, and his lips were parted- he was having trouble with it too.

_Can't breathe? _I thought, _I know the feeling._

"You missed," he said after a while.

"What?"

I didn't understand what he had meant until it was already happening. His lips were on mine, and they moved together as one.

We stayed like that for a while. It was an odd thing. You'd think after a while, the lack of air would force us to break apart. It was different though. The more we deepened the kiss, the more I felt my lungs expand, and my heart slow down to a normal rate in contentment for what I had been dreaming about for so long.

We were each other's life force, we depended on one another to stay alive, to keep breathing.

He was my oxygen.

* * *

And we hear the 'awwwwwwwwwww'

REVIEW!!


End file.
